


Kovoti (Combat)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Hannibal vs Tobias, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will, injured hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas Tobias and Hannibal fight over the right to claim Will...</p><p>My spin on the fight scene in 'Fromage' with some inspiration from the original script and some artistic license...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Victor...

Chapter One: To The Victor...

The moment Hannibal encountered Tobias Budge he knew the other Alpha was a threat.

Most of the time Alphas co-existed quite happily, sometimes even mated, but every once in a while there were those that just clashed. And Hannibal could tell the other man was a danger, in every sense of the word, to him and those around him...

Especially one in particular.

It was when Tobias walked into his office one afternoon that Hannibal realised that he had encountered Will and the stakes had just been raised. He had hoped to have been able to dispatch of the other Alpha before he met Will, a male Omega who masqueraded as a Beta, but judging by the snarl Tobias gave him as he walked towards the desk he had been too late.

“You know why I'm here.” Closing the book on his desk, Hannibal stood up from the chair.

“I do.”

“I could smell you on him...but I know you're not mated.” The brunette shrugged as he walked in front of the desk, squaring up to the other Alpha.

“I had hoped to get rid of you before I made my intentions clear...” He replied, brushing imaginary dust from his cuff.

“I want him.”

The two men stood facing each other, drawn to their full heights. The Alpha scent of power, strength and aggression hanging thick in the air between them as they stared each other down, barely restrained and tightly coiled.

“Then I'm afraid you must kill me first.” Hannibal bared his teeth slightly. “Because he's _mine.”_

Throwing his jacket to one side, Tobias revealed a sharp piano wire held in his hand. Hannibal's jaw clenched as the other Alpha dropped one end, disappointed at his opponent for resorting to weapons.

An Alpha fight should be where the participants display their strength and agility; weapons in Hannibal's opinion were just bad form, but if that was how Tobias wanted to play this...

The piano wire made a whistling noise as it was spun through the air, Hannibal took a step back, dodging the wire as Tobias lunged forward.

The second time Tobias went to strike Hannibal the other man raised his arm to block it. The wire wrapped around his wrist, cutting into the expensive suit, silk shirt and the flesh underneath.

The Alpha pulled his arm back with a grunt, dragging the other man towards him, his arm dripping with blood. Tobias stumbled forward, setting him up for the kick to the chest Hannibal swiftly delivered, causing him to let go of the wire.

Snarling, the brunette lunged at the dazed Alpha. The punch aimed for his face was blocked, the arm locked in Tobias' own. Using the lock his arm was in, Hannibal threw the dark man over his desk, sending paperwork and books flying as he fell over the other side.

Tobias growled as Hannibal vaulted over the desk, forcing a leg out and taking Hannibal's out from under him. The older man tried to right himself but was kicked in the face before he could, causing him to fall back.

Tobias used the time to reach for a letter opener he had seen on the floor near by. He knew it was against unspoken rules to use weapons in a fight with another Alpha, but he was willing to resolve to underhand tactics to get what he wanted.

Hannibal groaned, spitting blood onto the floor, his perfectly polished exterior cracking to reveal the animal beneath. Drawing to a crouching position, he barely had time to move back before Tobias thrust the letter opener, the blade a hair's breadth from his sharp cheekbone.

Blocking and dodging further swipes to his face and neck, Hannibal managed to rise to his feet, only for Tobias to stab the blade just above his knee. The brunette man leant forward in pain, giving Tobias the time to grab his throat and throw him onto the desk.

Gasping for air, Hannibal fought to hold the letter opener away from his face, the other hand reaching for the scalpel he used for his pencils. Tobias cried out as the sharp blade was buried into his shoulder, sending him staggering back, the letter opener forgotten on the floor.

As the Alpha moved back, Hannibal took advantage of his opponent's moment of weakness and punched him in the face, Tobias's head snapping back with the force. Shaking his head, Tobias blocked the second punch and executed an uppercut, stunning the older man.

Using the time it took for Hannibal to come back to his senses, Tobias rained blows down upon him in an attempt to weaken his opponent.

Suddenly the fist he raised for another punch was held tight in Hannibal's grip, the other man jerking his arm backwards at an unnatural angle, breaking it at the elbow with sickening crack.

Tobias screamed, sinking to the floor in pain, his broken arm hanging limply at his side.

Hannibal drew tall, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth and taking a deep breath. This was his moment of victory and he intended to make the fallen Alpha pay for ever daring to claim what was his.

Walking around the other man, Hannibal sank behind him, taking the time to smell the defeat and barely restrained fear.

“Take this moment to know that I have bested you Tobias Budge. I have proven I am a better Alpha than you and will be a better mate to Will Graham that you could ever be.”

 Tobias let out a mirthless laugh through gritted teeth.

 “He will never except you for the monster you are Hannibal, even if you have beaten me.”

 “That's where you are wrong...because Will is more like me than you could possibly imagine. And under my care its only a matter of time before he fully accepts the monster within him.”

Before the other Alpha could reply, Hannibal reached forward and swiftly broke his neck, satisfied at the feel of the bones snapping under his hands. A low loud growl rumbled through his chest in satisfaction.

Rising to his feet, he limped over to his chair, slowly sinking into the soft leather. Pulling his handkerchief out of his breast pocket, he folded it over on itself and pressed it against the wound on his leg, the blood already starting to dry.

It was only a matter of time before the FBI came to investigate, he had no doubt the commotion from their fight would have drawn attention. Hannibal would sit here, rest his aching muscles and wait for Jack to bring him his prize...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	2. ...Go The Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally claims his prize...

Chapter Two:...Go The Spoils

The first thing Will had noticed when he walked into Hannibal's office was the overwhelming scent of Alpha. Jack and the rest of the team were Betas and thus didn't sense it, but Will couldn't help drawing in a deep breath as he walked across the threshold.

As he moved further into the room he could tell there were two Alpha scents, the one fading into the background must have been that of Tobias Budge, currently being zipped into a bodybag. But the other one...

The other was strong and powerful...just like the winner.

Looking up, he saw Hannibal's gaze was on him, small smile pulling at the side of his bloodied lips as his wounds were patched up by a paramedic.

He was vaguely aware of Jack questioning Hannibal about the circumstances, the doctor spinning a story about Tobias coming to the office to kill Franklyn, but finding him not there turned on the doctor. After Jack left, Will leant against the desk near where Hannibal was sat, picking up a piece of gauze from the paramedic's kit and wiping a gash on the doctor's forehead.

“I was afraid he had got to you...” Hannibal murmured, focusing on the Omega's touch.

“He tried...” Will said, gently wiping around the wound. As soon as Tobias had smelt Hannibal on him, the Alpha had left, declaring that he would be back to claim him later.

“I want you to know William I don't intend to take you by force...what I did was purely to keep you out of danger.”

The younger man breathed out a quiet laugh, putting the bloodied gauze down nearby.

“I didn't think anyone knew...”

“On the contrary, I've known since we first met. I have an extraordinary sense of smell.”

“And yet you did nothing...”

“To just claim you without your consent would be terribly rude of me. That being said...” Hannibal shifted slightly in the chair, holding the dressing to his leg. “I find you an exemplary person, Omega or not...if you did wish to choose an Alpha, I hope you would consider me.”

Will's stomach did a small flip at the words. He hadn't intended on ever mating with an Alpha, content to spend the rest of his days as a neutral Beta. But the fact that Hannibal had  _ killed _ to keep him safe...he had fought against another Alpha so Will wouldn't come to harm...

And Hannibal was a prime example of Alpha masculinity, the blood drying in his hair and in the corner of his mouth sending a small shiver down Will's spine.

The Alpha looked up and smiled, lifting his hand to place it on the one Will had pressed against the desk by his thigh.

“Thank you Hannibal...”

***

As the last of the crew left the room, Hannibal noticed a sheen of sweat starting to appear on Will's skin, the way his pupils were dilating and a change in the Omega's scent that caused him to almost growl out loud.

It seemed that Will's body had made his decision for him.

“...I feel strange...”

“Your body is reacting to my scent...” Hannibal watched as Will's hands tightened against the desk, the younger man leaning forward slightly. “You're going into heat.”

“Christ...” The young brunette wiped his brow and moved away from the desk.

Hannibal turned the chair slightly, watching Special Agent Graham pace back and forth, fingers clasping and unclasping. Although he assured the Omega it would be his choice, he knew the rush of hormones now surging through his blood would be hard to resist.

Sure enough it only took a couple of heartbeats before Will was straddling his lap in the chair, mindful of the damage to his right leg. Raising a hand, he threaded it into the brown curls and pulled Will in for a kiss, the cut to his lip mixing pain with pleasure as he plundered the younger man's mouth.

“I knew we were compatible as soon as I walked in the door...your scent was just...” Will's words died on his lips as Hannibal's mouth moved down his neck, tongue pressing against the rapid pulse point.

“You are the only Omega I would fight for...” The older man said, hissing at the slight burn of aching stomach muscles as Will's fingertips trailed down the silk of his shirt.

“Sorry...”

“Don't apologise Will...” The fingers in the brown curls tightened slightly. “I would do it again if it kept other Alphas away from my mate...”

The Omega moaned at the words, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against Hannibal's, the hand in his hair reaching down to brush against the younger man's jaw.

“I need you...” He felt the words whispered against his neck as Will pressed his hips forward into his own.

Hannibal moaned softly as he thought about everything had been leading up to this moment. It was almost too much; the Omega's body pressed to his, the scent of the fight still lingering in the air, the way his body protested every move he made reminding him _he_ was the better Alpha...

And now Will had willingly offered himself.

“Will, understand that after this you will be my mate...” Gripping the angular jaw, he pulled Will's face away from his neck to face him. ”There will be no others... _ever_.”

Will knew the implications of mating with an Alpha during heat and right now, while the biological urge was incredibly strong, he still had most of his mental faculties to understand the full weight of his decision.

“I know...and I still chose you...” Hannibal's fingers dropped from his chin as the younger man threaded his hands through the short brown hair. “I have always been drawn to you Hannibal, unlike anyone else I know...and the events of today just proved to me that not only can I trust and respect you, but I know you would protect me and care for me with your life.”

"Always.”

“Then I stand by my decision...I want you to mark me as yours and for us to bond.” Will said, leaning forward to kiss the Alpha, the other's hands running down his back to rest on his hips, already feeling the dampness soaking through Will's trousers. “Please...”

“Will...I cannot do much due to my injuries...but I will allow you to use me as you see fit...” A smile pulled at the older man's mouth. “...just this once.”

Will returned the smile before it quickly fell from his face, another wave of heat hormones rushing through his system. A low whine emitting from him as he pressed his erection to Hannibal's, both straining against the fabric.

Hannibal placed his hands on the arm rests and watched with a burning gaze as Will withdrew from his lap. The Omega sank to his knees, his hands running gently up Hannibal's thighs before they came together at his groin. 

The Alpha watched as those beautiful hands palmed him through his trousers a few times before starting to undo the fastenings. The release of the fabric was a small relief on his aching cock before Will leaned forward, taking in the musky scent before pressing open mouthed kisses to it through the thin material of his boxers.

Hannibal groaned, moving one hand to grip the brown curls as Will released him from the confines of his underwear, the Omega's full lips parting to take him in with warm wetness of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, the Alpha smelt another wave coming from the Omega and although he was enjoying that pretty mouth moving up and down his shaft, he knew Will wouldn't last long before he needed more.

Sure enough the Omega's lips lifted from him with an almost obscene pop, blue eyes nearly black as they met with the Alpha's own.

Moving up off his knees, Will moved back to hastily remove his jeans and boxers, a fresh strong wave of ripe Omega filled the room and Hannibal groaned at the sight of the slick slowly running down Will's thighs.

The brunette moved back into the older man's lap, aching flesh rubbing together as Hannibal moved his fingers down Will's back and buttocks to brush against his entrance, pressing against the tight ring of muscle.

"So wet...” The Alpha mused, pressing the finger further, finding little resistance as he pushed it inside Will's tight wet heat. Will whined at the contact, rocking his hips against the finger filling him and the steel like cock rubbing against his own.

“I need you in me...”

Hannibal withdrew his finger and urged Will to lift up as he gripped the base of his prick, holding it still as the Omega slowly lowered himself onto it. The room was silent except a gasp from Will as the Alpha filled and stretched him and a low moan from Hannibal as he claimed his prize, making Will his and his alone.

Dark maroon eyes watched the brunette's face as Will placed his hands either side of Hannibal's head, fingers curling into the back of the leather chair. Slowly, he raised himself up before lowering back down, moaning as he felt his Alpha move within him.

The Omega set a slow deep pace, tilting his head back as small breathy gasps escaped his lips. Hannibal leant forward, running his tongue up along the swell of the other man's Adam's apple before nipping at the angular jaw, deft fingers undoing the buttons on the now soaking shirt hanging off Will's frame.

Will whimpered at the warm mouth on his skin, the fingers now pushing the fabric off his shoulders before skimming across his back and settling on his hips. Tilting his head to press his lips to his Alpha's, his own fingers moved to undo the buttons of Hannibal's waistcoat and shirt, pushing the richly coloured fabric aside and carding through the dark hair on the other man's well toned chest.

The large hands on Will's narrow hips tightened and the Alpha started to increase the pace, watching as the Omega bounced up and down on his lap.

Will's hands moved to the back of the chair again for purchase, his head leant forward against Hannibal's shoulder as the Alpha thrust upwards into his willing body. The older man took the opportunity to mouth the juncture between neck and shoulder before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh, causing the Omega to cry out.

Hannibal ran his tongue over the wound, soothing it before moving back to admire his handiwork. Mating bites lasted longer than normal wounds, often leaving a dark scar that would not fade, after this the whole world would know that Will was mated to him.

A sense of smug satisfaction washed over him at the thought of Jack Crawford being able to smell him on Will, knowing what the doctor had done to his precious little teacup. Betas weren't affected by scents as Alphas and Omegas were...but he would still know...

Hannibal all but purred as Will's fingers ran through his hair, gripping the golden brown strands to tilt the older man's face up to his own.

“Knot me Hannibal...” The brunette whispered, his words hanging in the air as the Alpha captured his lips in his own, swallowing the younger man's cries as he thrust his hips up harder, faster, deeper.

The slow pace Will had set had been driving him mad, the need to fuck after the fight had been so strong it was a wonder he had restrained himself this long. His muscles were screaming, protesting the movement of his hips as he buried himself into Will's body over and over, but all he needed now was to knot with his mate and fill him with his seed...wounds be damned.

The growl rumbling in his chest grew louder as he felt his knot started to swell, stretching Will further, starting to seal off the Omega's cervix.

Will reached down between them and started to fist his own aching cock, his orgasm was so close. Biting his lip he felt Hannibal's knot growing in him, turning the Alpha's powerful thrusts into rough jerks as the older man held onto him tightly.

The younger man came with a sob after only a few tugs, his body spasming as he shot his load between them, the fingers of his other hand biting into the leather of the chair.

The scent of the Omega's release hung thick between them, causing the Alpha's jaw to tighten as he bit back a growl. Hannibal pulled the younger man close, burying his head in the crook of Will's neck, his fingers pressing into the smooth flesh as he felt Will's breath leaving him in sharp pants with each thrust.

Will held on tightly to Hannibal as his orgasm shot through him, a soft moan on the Omega's lips as he felt his Alpha's white hot seed spill inside him, filling him up.

It took a few moments for breathing and heart rates to return to normal, fingers stroking and caressing. Hannibal lifted his head from Will's shoulder and lent back in the chair, taking a moment to take in how thoroughly ravished his mate now looked.

Will stretched slightly, leaning an elbow back on the table behind him as he let out a breath, his other hand running through his damp curls. Hannibal watched as a bead of sweat trickled down the younger man's neck and followed it's path down the slender chest and flat stomach, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip.

“I trust I have proven myself.” He murmured as the Omega leant forward and gently wrapped his arms around the Alpha's chest, mindful of his injuries. Will leant against the toned furred chest, feeling a shudder run through his mate as the Alpha released more seed into him.

“You certainly have...” Will said, pressing kisses to the other man's jaw as long fingers trailed up and down his spine. “I trust I was worth fighting for.”

“You were, are and always will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Winner Takes it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252633) by [xEatxThexRudex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex)




End file.
